Power Quest
| otherbands = DragonForce, , , | url = www.power-quest.co.uk | curmembers = Steve Williams, Andy Midgley, Rich Smith, Paul Finnie | pastmembers = Alessio Garavello, Andrea Martongelli, Steve Scott, Francesco Tresca, , Adam Bickers, Sam Totman, Andre Bargmann, Gavin Ward, Pete Morton, Ben Randall }} Power Quest is a power metal band based in the United Kingdom. Biography ''Demo and Wings of Forever'' Power Quest was conceived in March 2001 by keyboardist Steve Williams, who had recently departed from DragonHeart (later called DragonForce). Steve Scott (another ex-DragonHeart member) was approached regarding bass duties. Steve was keen to work with his former colleague and accepted the offer. The original intention was for Power Quest to be entirely based in Southampton, but other than guitarist Adam Bickers, no other interested musicians in the city could be found. For the second guitar slot they managed to secure the services of their former DragonHeart bandmate Sam Totman, at least in a short-term capacity as his commitment lay with his own band. The first newly founded band recorded a two track demo which was uploaded onto MP3.com in early 2001. Recording was supported by ZP Theart on vocals and Sam Totman (both currently with DragonForce) along with Adam Bickers on guitar and Steve Scott on bass. In April 2002 vocalist Alessio Garavello was recruited to the Power Quest ranks. He was recommended to the band by Maurizio Chiarello, label manager at Underground Symphony Records. Alessio flew over for a photo session with the band in May 2002 and returned in June to lay down vocal tracks for the new album. He was accompanied by the guitarist of his band, Arthemis, Andrea Martongelli, who recorded a few guest solos on the album - now named Wings of Forever. Following the album's release, he was recruited as a full-time member to replace Bickers who left to pursue a career as a doctor. ''Neverworld'' In January 2003, drummer Andre Bargmann was recruited into the Power Quest ranks. Bargmann left the band in July that year, following the release of the second album (Neverworld). His place was filled on the tour by Last Hours of Torment drummer Gavin Ward, and eventually on a more permanent basis by Francesco Tresca, another Italian. Sam Totman also left after the release of Neverworld because of increased activity in DragonForce. ''Magic Never Dies'' In November 2004 the band played a show with Dream Evil and Labyrinth in London, and then later in the month the band headed back to Thin Ice studios to record three new songs for the "Magic Never Dies" album. In November and December of 2005, Power Quest toured on their 'Magic Never Dies tour', playing various dates in the UK, notably The Marquis in London on November 25. Power Quest plan to tour again very soon in the UK as part of the Magic Never Dies Tour part II. In August, 2006 Power Quest announced that current Alessio Garavello would be taking up a second role as rhythm guitarist - the band had been without a second guitar player since Adam Bickers departed in 2003. In October, 2007 an official Napalm Records MySpace blog post announced that Power Quest have signed to Napalm Records. ''Master of Illusion'' In December, 2007 band keyboardist Steve Williams has announced on the Official Power Quest forums that there would be five guest appearances on the forthcoming album, Master of Illusion. The first of these was announced as guitarist Bill Hudson from North American power metal band Cellador, who will be providing guest instrumentation on the track "The Vigil". The second of these was announced as keyboardist Richard West from British progressive metal band Threshold, who will be providing a keyboard solo on the track "Human Machine". The third has been revealed as Jorn Viggo Lofstad, from Norwegian progpower metal band Pagan's Mind who shared the stage with Power Quest in their 2006 tour. Fourth was announced as Chris Neighbour from UK thrash metal band FourwayKill. The final guest was announced on the newly redesigned Power Quest website as Bob Katsionis from Greek power metal band Firewind who will provide guest instrumentation on "Save the World". ''Lineup Changes and New Album'' In June 2008 in a press release the band announced that former Cellador and current Coldera guitarist Bill Hudson had joined as joint lead guitarist alongside Andrea Martongelli5. Bill had previously contributed to the Master of Illusion album on the track "The Vigil". In January 2009, bassist and founding member Steve Scott decided to quit the band to remain more permanently in New Zealand. The band found a replacement bassist in Oliver Holzwarth from prominent power metal band Blind Guardian. In February 2009 it was announced that writing had begun on Power Quest's 5th studio album with production to commence soon. In April 2009, Steve Williams announced the departure of joint lead guitarist Bill Hudson citing Bill's current location and costs as practical problems for the band. In July 2009, lead singer Alessio Garavello left the band after 7 years and 4 studio albums. Following the previous departure of founding members, it was announced on September 21 2009 that long standing members Andrea Martongelli and Francesco Tresca were also leaving Power Quest. Replacement bassist Oliver Holzwarth also left due to constraints with his tour with Tarja Turunen. Steve Williams remains the only original member of the band. The last gig with the long-standing lineup was at MetalFest in Dudley on Saturday 26th, with Jon Hoare of Mercury Rain standing in on bass. On September 28 2009, the line up was revealed as Pete Morton on vocals - vocalist with Soliloquy and touring guitarist for Threshold and current vocalist of Thunder Force and Nightmare World, Andy Midgley - guitarist for female-fronted prog/symph metal band Liquid Sky, Ben Randall - winner of the 2008 'Most Promising Young Guitarist Award' at the international Guitar Idol competition, Paul Finnie - ex-stage manager for Power Quest and former bassist of post-punk band The Wake and Rich Smith - touring drummer with Vader, Dark Funeral, Old Man's Child, Green Carnation and The Blood Divine who is also a current member of Thunder Force and electro-rock/industrial band Aphemia. The band ended 2009 touring the UK with the Michael Schenker Group. Previously, in February 2009 it was announced that writing had begun on Power Quest's 5th studio album with recording to begin in July/August 2010. Following a few gigs with the new line-up it was then announced on March 15 2010 the sudden departure of Pete Morten and Ben Randall due to musical differences. It was also announced that a replacement vocalist had already been found, which is currently unknown. Band Members :*Steve Williams - Keyboards (2001-present) :*Andy Midgley - Guitars - backing vocals (2009-present) :*Paul Finnie - Bass (2009-present) :*Rich Smith - Drums (2009-present) Former Members :*Adam Bickers - guitars (2001-2003) :*Sam Totman - guitars (2001-2003) :*Andre Bargmann - drums (2003) :*Gavin Ward - drums (2003) :*Steve Scott - bass (2001-2009) :* - guitars (2008-2009) :*Alessio Garavello - vocals (2001-2009, also rhythm guitar 2006-2008) :*Andrea Martongelli - guitars - backing vocals (2003-2009) :* - bass guitar (2009) :*Francesco Tresca - drums (2003-2009) :*Pete Morton - Vocals (2009-2010) :*Ben Randall - Guitars (2009-2010) Discography :*'' '' (2001) :*'' '' (2002) :*'' '' (2003 Japan release, 2004 European release) :*'' '' (2005) :*'' '' (2008) :*''5th Studio Album (TBA'' 2010)